


The Siren's Call

by onewithturtles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Nyotalia, Romance, included the major character death tag just in case but its really not bad, like yeah someone dies but its not a big deal, siren!Chiara and fisher!Carmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithturtles/pseuds/onewithturtles
Summary: There was some sort of spark there that made Chiara's chest feel strangely tight. She'd never seen a human so beautiful before.She wanted to keep her.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this as part of the Spamano Secret Santa Exchange from the spamano discord server! This is for captainrandomobsessions on tumblr, who asked for f/f fantasy on the darker side of things. I hope I did your prompt justice, and I hope you had a very merry Christmas! Also, I'm super sorry about this being late, I misread the dates and thought I had until the 26th instead of the 23rd.

Carmen shivered as she cast out her nets, the predawn chill that hung in the air settling into her bones and slowing her movements. It was early, even by other fisher’s standards, but she was hungry and desperate. The fish had been biting less and less lately, and if she wasn’t among the first to go out and catch what she could, there wouldn’t be enough in her nets to even bother setting up shop later in the day. 

Slowly, the hours trickled by; the sky had started to lighten somewhat, but the sun hadn’t yet peeked over the horizon. Carmen’s nets were nowhere near as heavy as she would have hoped, and she realized with a sinking feeling in her gut that this would be another lean day. Another cold night, if she couldn’t afford more firewood. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on like this, but it probably wasn’t very long. 

Deep below the surface of the water, Chiara watched the shadow of a small boat float along. Her lip curled with distaste. Another fisherman, sailing in  _ her _ territory and trying to take  _ her _ fish. She’d been working tirelessly to shepherd her future meals away from the nets above, and her strategy seemed to be working for the most part. There were far fewer boats these days than there had been when she first claimed this area as her own a few months ago.  _ This  _ boat, however, didn’t seem capable of taking the hint. Whatever disgusting human sat inside the wooden vessel must have been either truly desperate or some kind of idiot. Maybe both. 

Enough was enough; Chiara knew what had to be done. She drifted closer to the surface and began to sing.

A faint, sweet song greeted Carmen’s ears, and she looked around in confusion. There were no other boats around her. Had her hunger finally gotten the better of her? Was she hallucinating? If so, she took a little comfort in the fact that it was at least a pleasant hallucination. The melody was at once foreign and enticing— as beautiful and dangerous as foxglove. The song was slowly growing louder, and she realized with a start that it was coming from the water. Leaning over the edge of her boat, she spotted a figure rising from the ocean’s depths. The song stopped as the figure crested the water, and Carmen found herself staring into glittering golden eyes that reflected the first light of the rising sun behind her.

Chiara stared right back, caught off guard by the woman leaning precariously down to look at her. Despite her tired eyes and chapped lips, there was some sort of spark there that made Chiara’s chest feel strangely tight. She’d never seen a human so  _ beautiful  _ before.

She wanted to keep her. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked, voice low and smooth in Carmen’s ears. When the woman spoke, she caught a glimpse of sharp, pointed teeth. Somehow, though, she wasn’t afraid. Maybe it was an effect of the song?

“Fishing,” she answered, finding herself both unable and unwilling to lean back and put a safer distance between herself and the siren. 

Chiara fought the urge to roll her eyes.  _ Yeah, no shit.  _ Instead, she reached up, cupping the human woman’s cheek in her hand. 

One touch was all it took for a siren to gauge the desires of a human, and then it was all too easy to make sweet promises and pull them into the water. In most cases, Chiara sensed greed or lust, and felt no guilt in drowning those she drew from their ships. They were the kind of people that saw no fault in taking whatever they wanted, so Chiara took what she wanted as well. This woman, though...

She was so cold, so hungry. So alone. All she seemed to want was a friend, and Chiara surprised herself with how badly she wanted to provide that for her. 

“Come with me,” she murmured, rising up from the water just a little bit to bring their faces closer. “I’ll keep you warm, and you’ll never be hungry again.” The woman in the boat leaned closer still, and something inside Chiara felt warm when she did so. 

There was a moment of silence as the woman considered her words. Chiara wasn’t even using magic any more; the choice belonged to the woman before her. 

“Will it hurt?” She whispered. Her lips brushed against the side of Chiara’s hand. 

“You’ll be cold for a moment, and then it’ll stop,” the siren answered. Carmen’s eyes fluttered shut as she tried to imagine it. Could she really just go? It wasn’t like she’d be leaving much, if anything behind. And if the siren was lying, there would still be some sort of end in sight. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and gazed down at the siren.

“What’s your name?”

“Chiara,” she answered, then looked back at Carmen expectantly. 

Carmen took what would be her last deep breath.

“My name is Carmen, and if you mean what you say, then I’ll go with you.”

Chiara smiled and gently pulled her into a kiss. Carmen closed her eyes as she let herself slide out of the boat and into the water. Into Chiara’s arms. The siren was right about the cold; the water surrounding her brought a deep, aching cold, with an intensity that Carmen had never felt before. But Chiara was still kissing her, and the cold faded away as she felt herself being pulled deeper down. When their lips finally parted, there was a warmth deep inside her core. 

Chiara guided her down and away from the boat, ignoring the fish that swarmed past her. Carmen turned her head to follow their movement, but Chiara was quick to catch her cheek in her hand and guide her gaze back toward herself.

“It’s better if you don’t look,” she murmured. The fish knew what her presence signified by now, and would waste no time in feeding on what Carmen had left behind. 

Carmen nodded, and a smile came to her lips as Chiara’s hand slid from her cheek and down to hold her own. 

She was so warm now, and would be from now on.


End file.
